Un lindo nombre
by AmatistaLila
Summary: A la linda Sasami no le gusta mucho su nombre, mas no todos piensan así, pues el suyo es un bello nombre. Es un fic sobre Kubinashi y Sasami. Su autora original es "shamps" esta es una traducción desde el portugués al castellano. Cuenta con su permiso.


**Sasami significa: la muy hermosa o la muy bella. Los kanji "letras japonesas" que la forman significan eso "SA" "la" su nombre lo contiene dos veces "MI" significa "Bella, hermosa" El kanji "Mi" es usado para nombres de niñas y Kurasu Tengu se lo puso, ya que Sasami se convertirá en una mujer muy bella. En un extra del manga, esta la historia del porque, de dicho nombre.**

**ooo**

**1º Disclaimer: ****Nurarihyon no mago, ** El nieto de Nurarihyon: es un manga escrito por Hiroshi Shiibashi, y todos los derechos de autor le pertenecen a él y/o a quienes tengan derechos sobre los mismos. Este es un fan Fic; escrito por fans y para fans etc…

**2º Disclaimer:** Este Fan Fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo he traducido, este fan fic pertenece a **"shamp"** ella es una escritora de fan fics, amante del anime y del manga, forma parte de la gran lista de fans que conforman Fanfition …

ESTA es solo una TRADUCCION de su Fan Fic; su idioma original es portugués el fic se TITULA: **"Um lindo nome" La traducción se realizo con su debido permiso el cual agradezco mucho, ya que como FAN de Sasami, me siento feliz de poder traducir un fic tan hermoso y dulce como este.**

ooo

_**Titulo original:**_ "**Um lindo nome"**

"**Un lindo nombre"**

Plumas negras volando de aquí para allá, risas y alguien llorando desesperadamente, pisadas largas y pesadas de alguien que salía a toda prisa.

Kubinashi apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que lo golpeo. El caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Clan Nura y al girar en un corredor, fue golpeado con fuerza por una enfurecida Sasami.

Debido a la fuerza del choque ambos cayeron al suelo y antes de que pudiera disculparse con la joven, ella se puso en pie y llena de furia como si lanzase llamas por la boca dijo_-A ver si te fijas por dónde vas-_Y desapareció de la vista del joven.

Desde el pasillo de donde ella venia, Kubinashi, se acerco sigilosamente a la habitación donde la familia de Tengus, conversaba.

Karasu Tengu como siempre lloraba en su típica desesperación, Kuroumaru simplemente permanecía serio mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mentón, Tosakamaru, reía fuera de sí dando leves golpes al suelo.

_-¡Hija miaaaaa!-_ Karasu Tengu intentaba en vano detener a la joven yukai, cuervo.

_-¡Que tonta!-_ decía el sanbagarasu de cabello verde-amarillo mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos-_Me he divertido mucho con todo esto-_Dijo.

_-Pues no deberías-_ Fue la única frase pronunciada por el sanbagarasu más viejo antes de salir de la habitación y pasar caminando al lado del joven sin cuello, que aun estaba parado al lado de la puerta sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

Luego él decidió desistir de intentar entender cualquier cosa que allí haya pasado y se dio la vuelta saliendo de ahí en silencio y sin decir nada.

_**-"Yo…Eh…banda de lunáticos"-**_Penso él.

ooo ooo ooo

La noche había caído y varios Yukais bebían alegres en los salones de la mansión, mientras tanto otros paseaba afuera admirando el cielo estrellado. La mansión Nura estaba siempre animada, más aun en tiempos de Paz cuando ningún grupo de yukais o demonios se metía a intentar robar el **"miedo"** del clan Nura.

Después de mucho beber junto a sus compañeros, Kurotabou, Zen, Aotabou y Nattou, el joven rubio desprovisto de cuello, decidió ir a su alcoba, dando un rodeo completo alrededor de la mansión para así poder apreciar la noche. Respiro profundo y tomando fuerza salto encima del tejado y una vez ahí, se sorprendió de ver, de nuevo a la hermana más joven de los sanbagarasu, Sasami.

Ella parecía estar mirando la nada, bajo las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, ella también estaba en el techo y las ramas frondosas del árbol parecían formar una especie de refugio o tienda sobre el techo.

El decidió aproximarse a la joven.

_-Sabia que alguien faltaba-_ Dijo el joven sentándose a su lado. El traía una botella de Sake, en una de sus manos, dando a entender que se probablemente seguiría bebiendo en su habitación.

Esto fue suficiente para sacarla del transe en el cual se hallaba e hizo una mueca cuando el fuerte aroma del alcohol llego a su nariz. Sasami era demasiado seria para andar de fiesta de semejante manera.

_-¡Al parecer has bebido de mas! ¿No es así?-_ Dijo la Joven Tengu volteando el rostro, ignorando al joven.

El sabía que no había manera de hacer que ella beba con el, pero ya que estaba allí y ademas algo "Liberado de restricciones a causa de la bebida" no estaría mal perder un poquito de tiempo con ella.

_-Oye-_Tomo un sorbo de sake- _¿Qué animal te mordió esta mañana, para atropellarme de semejante manera?- _Ella sollozo y una pequeña vena salto en su rostro.

_-¡Eras tú el que estaba en mi camino! ¡Idiota!-_ Respondió ella, y volvió a ignorarlo de nuevo_- ¡Hunf!_

_-Pero yo solo estaba…bah…si así crees-_ El insistía. Quería saber que dejaba a la joven tan irritada, tomando en cuenta que ella poseía uno de los temperamentos más calmados del clan.

_-Veamos-_Dijo ella, algo reticente aun, mas pensó que sería bueno quizás descargar el peso con una plactica. Ella era muy observadora y sabía muy bien, que a pesar de su actual estado, Kubinashi era un joven Yukai tranquilo y discreto-_Bien… ¿Qué es lo que tú ves en mi cuando me observas?-_La pregunta salió rápida y precisa, a la par que en su rostro se asomaba un leve sonrojo.

_-Hmmm-_ El parpadeo un par de veces, la pregunta le sorprendió bastante y lo dejo algo desconcertado, por suerte el estaba lo suficientemente rojo a causa de la embriagues. Sin pensarlo mucho el respondió_- Lo que yo veo, es una mujer seria, fuerte, competente y…-_Se detuvo en aquella palabra, a mitad de la frase, como si buscara la palabra apropiada o mejor dicho como si tuviese miedo de decir la palabra correcta.

_-¿Y qué? ¿Qué?-_Ella lo tomo del cuello de las ropas y lo sacudió con fuerza_-¿Qué mas ibas a decir?-_Ella lo soltó, y el cayó sobre las baldosas del tejado, de una forma tonta- _¡Yo te estrangularía su tuvieses cuello!_

-Q…que suerte que no tengo…uhm…-Dijo él con sus ojos aun girando. El se sentó de nuevo y aseguro su cabeza para que no salga rondando del aturdimiento y ella continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido…

_-¿Tu crees, que una mujer seria, fuerte y decidida-_ Subrayaba con fuerza cada palabra-_Se puede llamar…Sasami…? __**"SA-SA-MIII"**_

Kubinashi lo intento, mas no pudo contener la risa ante la preocupación de ella. ¿Era eso lo que le incomodaba? ¿Su propio nombre?

Eso fue demasiado para ella. ¿Hasta el joven sin cuello se reía de su drama? Ella se levanto con prisa, mas fue detenida de la mano.

_-¡Espera!-_El logro controlar su risa y volvió a la normalidad- _Cálmate, siéntate aquí, vamos a conversar._

_-¡Hunf! Está bien entonces-_Ella se sentó de nuevo, agitando sus negras alas en un delicioso movimiento, que dejo al joven encantado- _Pero si te vuelves a reír te acecinare_-No le perdonaría la próxima vez. El rio sin gracia rascandose la cabeza. Ella volvió en sí_- ¿Cómo alguien me va a respetar con un nombre como ese, delicado y bonito? ¿Por qué mi padre me bautizo así?_ –Sasami se veía desolada.

-_Bien, por lo que yo sé, fue porque Karasu Tengu estaba feliz de haber tenido una hija y quiso darte un nombre hermoso._

_-¿Nombre hermoso?_

_-¿Esto?_

_-¿Nombre hermoso? Yo no preciso un nombre hermoso. Yo necesito un nombre fuerte. No puedo llamarme Sasami. No combina conmigo…¡Ah! Mas yo voy a matar a ese cuervo viejo- _Ella estaba furiosa, se ponía así cada vez que recordaba que fue su propio padre quien le diera ese nombre "bonito"

_-Yo creo que tu nombre te va bien_- Kubinashi no tenía la certeza de si decía eso a causa de la bebida o si realmente era eso lo que sentía y su rostro se sonrojaba aun mas a cada instante.

Ella también se había avergonzado y amenazo con golpearlo, pero se contuvo, porque a quien debía golpear era a su amado padre, no al joven que estaba ahí presto a escucharle.

_-Mis hermanos se ríen de mí, por ello-_ Dijo por fin, ya entregada a la tristeza.

_-¿Qué? Lo dudo mucho_- Tenía la certeza de que Kuromaru, jamás haría algo así, mas no estaba tan seguro con respecto al cuervo punk- _¿Errr… ellos no harían eso…yo creo que…?_

_-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tú crees en tus propias palabras._

_-¡C…claro que no! No es eso. Es que…-_ No sabía bien que debía decir para calmar a la joven- El se aproximo un poco, haciendo que sus hombros se rocen_- Yo…iba a decir que... te encuentro muy bella. Por eso yo creo que tu nombre combina muy bien contigo-_ Su rostro ahora ardía como si emulara a un pimentón rojo.

El rostro de ella se hallaba igualmente enrojecido, apenas se arreglo los lentes para disimular la falta de gracia que la situación le hacía sentir. Su corazón estaba acelerado ¿Mas por qué? Las palabras de el, la cercanía del rostro al suyo, sus ojos cerrados, todo esto ponía a la joven muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendía él con todo eso?

Parecía un beso. Y si así fuese… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que la bese o huir de ahí?

Ella cerró ambos ojos y espero el toque de sus labios en los suyos, mas lo que sucedió no fue lo esperado. Se oyó un sonido y al abrir los ojos vio como Kubinashi cayó desvanecido a causa de la bebida.

Ella quedo totalmente aterrorizada e inmediatamente furiosa, apenas rozando las manos del joven con las propias, tomo la bebida de entre ellas y paso siguiente derramo lo restante del líquido sobre el cuerpo del infeliz.

_-¡Idiota!-_ Ella dijo, dejándole ente ronquidos. Sabía que el castigo del joven seria un terrible dolor de cabeza y una resaca en la mañana que se avecinaba.

Fin

ooo

Notas finales:

El fic original, esta en fanfiction, en la sección de idioma portugués.

Tiene una secuela que será también traducida.

Quizás ambas historias sean traducidas al ingles en algún momento.

Espero que la traducción haya salido bien XD es la primera vez que traduzco algo desde el portugués, casi siempre lo hago del ingles, y también es la 1º vez que traduzco un Fic en fanfiction net.

Soy una gran fan de los Sanbagarasu y de Kurasu Tengu, y fan de Sasami especialmente, ojala pronto hayan mas historias de ellos.

Disfruten este hermoso fic.

Gracias **"Shamp"**


End file.
